


On the Care and Maintenance of Quartermasters

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, James Bond Being James Bond, M/M, Pre-James Bond/Q, Protective James Bond, Sickfic, Unconventional courtship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: Q在Bond去伊斯兰堡之前生病了。Bond只希望Q好起来（以及可能爱上他）。（或者，Bond觉得泡Q的最好时机是他生病在家的时候。）





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Care and Maintenance of Quartermasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137446) by [Tokyo_the_Glaive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_the_Glaive/pseuds/Tokyo_the_Glaive). 



> 双十一投喂一点小甜饼。事先说好我昨晚一晚没睡，现在困到死亡，所以翻的乱七八糟的也没检查。  
> 祝大家双十一快乐...怎么可能快乐！！！我又单身又穷！！！萌的cp不是发狗粮就是虐的肝疼！！！  
> 妈的死给。  
> 总之，食用愉快。

James Bond在一个周四刚过九点的时候进入Q支部。Q知道这点完全是因为他设了不止一个两个，而是整整三个不同的警铃在Bond进入他的地盘时告知他。

然而在那个周四，不同于以往毫无预兆的现身，Bond被预料到会拜访。自从他从俄罗斯大获全胜归来——护送M的工作——他就常常在大厅徘徊游荡，好似狩猎者在围困猎物。Q将其归咎于自己；他为特工未开一枪，将那把沃尔瑟完整地还回来一事表扬了他。私下里，Q很高兴没人被杀（如果Bond杀了人，那么他一定不是射杀），但武器的归还感觉像一种休战协议，或起码，是Bond不会毁掉所有经由他手的东西的证据。

那把沃尔瑟现在要作为Bond在巴基斯坦的新任务的武器配备给他。Q只希望Bond不要为是R而不是他自己递交装备而感到恼火。

从他办公室里的桌前，Q调出大厅的监控画面。那儿站着Bond，准时到达，还有R，在他走向Q的办公室的路上拦截他。Q没有音频——那会是安全隐患，除此之外，Q真的不想知道他不在掌控的时候下属们都说了些什么。

长话短说，Q以前放过监听设备，因此得知了初级军需官中的一员开了个赌池，想看看要过多久零零特工们中的一位会对Q下手。他们认为Q是个异数，因为不像MI6的所有员工（以及大部分MI5的员工，还有法国的军情部门），他从没（就大众所知）被零零特工约过。Q是个极具魅力的年轻男人；特工们当然会感兴趣？（就Q目前知道的来说，用上了电子表格，贿赂，来自其他员工的证词，和对起码一位牵扯到的零零特工的无畏采访。这种事Q宁愿不知道，多谢。）

在外面，Bond从R那儿接过了装备。他似乎举止正常，尽管Bond和正常一词完全无关。他们交谈了一会儿——主要是R在说，这很不寻常，因为一般来说对Bond说话就像对一面墙说话。而后R耸肩，说了类似结束话题一类的话，然后走开了。

装备在手，Bond直奔Q的办公室而来。

靠。

Q实在不该躲在办公室的。有人——Bond，显然——敲了敲门。Q感到无路可退了。

“进来吧，007.”他尽量发音清晰地说道。他吸了吸鼻子，一瞬无法呼吸，然后试图吞咽。他伸手抽了张纸巾时Bond开了门。他停在了门口，直视着Q。

“我能为你做什么？”Q开口，希望他的鼻音没有自己听上去那么明显。Bond没有立刻回答，很明显在欣赏他现在呈现的美好的画面。

Q在到岗后为了取暖又裹了件羊毛衫，即使如此他还是不能停止颤抖，他的鼻涕一直在流，镜片后的眼睛红肿，喉咙则又痛又哑。

“你生病了。”Bond说。

Q拿起纸巾大声地擤了擤鼻涕。他感觉特别糟糕，像是脑袋里塞满了棉花。他先前吃了退烧药，所以他现在肯定没发烧，但是症状就是不肯减轻。

“我感冒了。”Q说，仿佛这和Bond说的有什么两样似的。

“你不该在这儿。”

Q皱着眉头吸了吸鼻子。“你也不该，”他说，“你拿到你的装备了。”他几乎不能好好地说出这句话，但他并不打算再次尝试来打击他的自尊。“如果你没有别的需要，走开。”

“你会传染给其他人的。”Bond无视了Q的抗议。“回家去。”

“不要。”

“别像小孩似的。”

“你不是我的保姆，007.”Q说。他恨疾病让他把Bond的称号里的辅音发的很扭曲。

“你很明显需要一个。”

Q瞪向Bond。

“在巴基斯坦玩的开心。”Q说。这些词几乎没法听清。

“Q——”

Q朝Bond摆了摆手。“拜。”他说。

Bond凝视了Q好一会儿。他沉思着，姿势因为换了只脚放重心而稍微变了变。

“好好休息，Q。”Bond说着转过身去。

“我会尝试。”Q说，但Bond已经离开了。

 

 

Bond走出Q支部，进了电梯。他没有下到地下去开车，反倒输入通行密码上到管理层去。

Q生病了。病得很重。

他看上去像个孩子，鼻涕涟涟，脾气暴躁。这某种程度上有点可悲。他像那样绝不会好的，像没事儿人似的上班工作。即使固执如Bond——而他知道，无需否认——有些事情你就是不能做。在形势不需要的时候带病工作？想都别想。

门开了，目之所及，绒毛地毯和华丽装饰都尖叫着管理层。Bond恨这个。他路过一些办公室，然后找到了Eve Moneypenny的桌子。

“你应该在车里，去赶航班。”Moneypenny没有抬头就说道。

“你也好啊。”Bond挂上了他最迷人的微笑。

Moneypenny写完了手上的东西，合上了平板电脑。“无论你想说什么，”她说，“答案是不。”

“这么说我不该为了MI6的利益考虑咯？”Bond调侃道。Moneypenny瞪向他。

“我认真的。”她说。

“我相信你，”Bond说。“你干掉过007。了不起的成就。”

Moneypenny深吸了口气。“你永远不会容许我忘记这个（live that one down），是吗？”

“我怎么记得我才是那个掉下去（went down）的人。”

Moneypenny闭了闭眼，前倾身子。“Bond，你想干吗？”

“我需要你帮个忙。”

“我发现了。”

“别这么酸，”他说。“我需要你把Q送回家。”

Moneypenny瞪着他。“军需官。”她说。“你想要我送MI6的军需官回家。”

“对。”

Moneypenny闭了闭眼。“他不是什么做错事的学生，Bond。”

“他表现的就像那样。”

“他干了什么？”她问，“无论是什么，我相信都不会比你的某些违规严重。”

Bond无视了她的话，“他病了。我在楼下看到他了。他会传染所有人的。”

Moneypenny清醒过来，挺直身。“严重吗？”

“挺重的。”

Moneypenny呻吟一声。“好极了。”她说，“你有叫他去医务部门吗？”

“他根本就不该来。”

Moneypenny瞪了他一眼。“我不做行程安排，”她说，“我不送人回家。”

“我会还你的。”Bond十分暧昧地笑起来。

“别。”Moneypenny说。

“那我就请你喝杯酒。”他说，“晚餐，高档的地方。”

“你贿赂我，就为了Q能回家休息。”

“他不能这么工作。”Bond回击道。“他一团糟。”

Moneypenny眯眼瞥他。“你担心他。”她平淡地指出。

“对。”

“为什么？”

Bond心里有好几个简单的答案，他挑了一个。“因为他是军需官。”

Moneypenny看上去更狐疑了。“你关心他的身体状况。”她用同样的语调说。

“我当然关心。”Moneypenny靠回她的椅子。“怎么？”

“我会帮忙。”Moneypenny说。“我会把他送回家，确保他在家待几天。”

“一周。”Bond坚持。

“直到他康复。”Moneypenny说。

“他会说谎，假装自己好了。”Bond回击。

“直到我说他康复了。”Moneypenny补充。

Bond想了想说，“谢谢。”

“但，”Moneypenny说，“我会接受你提供的晚餐，但我想问你个问题。”

“问什么？”

Moneypenny在开口前噘了噘嘴唇。“你和Q在…？”

“没。”

“真的。”

“我们没在。”

“你在尝试吗？”

Bond摇了摇头。

“真的？”Moneypenny追问道。

“Eve。”

“我只是说说。”Moneypenny说。“他是你的型。”

“为什么我觉得你有就我和Q有没有在一起下注？”

“我可能有。”Moneypenny毫不遮掩地承认了。Bond想起了他为什么这么喜爱她。“但如果你们没有，那就没有。我什么也不能做。”

“没有。”

“嗯。我猜我可以告诉002我预料错了。”她说。“无论怎么说，Q是场公平竞争。”

Bond没什么好说。“我想是吧。”他心里记下要打电话给002。“你确定他没有另一半？”

“他很明显没有。”Moneypenny的眼神闪烁。“不然的话，那人会让他待在家里，不是吗？”

Bond微笑起来。“谢了。”他嘟哝。“我回来的时候短信你。”

“我会订位。”Moneypenny说。“很贵的地方。你付账。”

Bond加深了笑意。“当然了。”

一转过转角，Bond就放松了些姿态，尽管脸上的笑意不变。瞒过Moneypenny是件极其困难的事，因为他们很了解彼此。Bond必须在航班上打给002，好让他不要做出什么意外举措。Bond为了让其他零零特工们远离军需官费了极大的工夫；他绝对希望保持这种状态。

 

 

Q拒绝相信现在躺在他的收件箱里的通知是真的。不可能的。一定是Bond这个混蛋。

Q打给了Moneypenny。

“我猜你收到了我的信息。”她接起电话时说道。

“你在开玩笑。”Q说。他吸了吸鼻子，咳嗽了一声，接着拿纸巾擤了下鼻涕。他的存货快用完了。他责怪自己没有预见性：他应该在来的路上买一点，但爬起床已经够痛苦了，更别提要去买东西。

“你生病了。”Moneypenny说。

“我猜Bond找了你。”Q鼻子堵的几乎连名字都说不出。妈的。

Moneypenny不置可否地哼了一声。“我会和Morse说。你这周休假。”

“Morse？行程安排恶魔？”Q问。

“她就坐在这儿呢，你知道。”Moneypenny说。Q觉得血压骤降。“我开玩笑呢，Q。你还在吗？”

“你不能拿Morse开玩笑，Eve。”Q说。

“抱歉，抱歉。”Moneypenny说。毫无歉意（Remorseless）。Q想就这个无意识的双关笑一笑，但那会让他猛咳一阵。“但我的确有去和她说。我下到她的办公室里，忍受她恶心的香水味，然后你这周休息。我为你勇敢地直面了猛兽，Q。你起码该回家。”

Q叹了口气闭上眼睛。眼前的黑暗格外柔和。

“你忍受了Morse。”Q说。“好吧，我会回家，但是如果有紧急情况——”

“你会被叫回来，我保证。”Moneypenny说。“现在回家。休息。吃点东西。”

Q皱起眉。“我没有东西。”

Moneypenny那一头的沉默感觉有无限长。“什么？”

“我好几天没有买过菜了，”Q说，“我本没打算今晚回家。”

“你本来打算吃什么？”

“我抽屉里还有燕麦棒——”

那头传来一声尖锐的巨响——Moneypenny拍打她的桌子，大概。“天啊，Q。”

“我说的实话。”

Moneypenny叹息一声，在Q耳中显得沉重而响亮。“回家吧，Q。”她说。“我会搞定其他的。”

“你会给我带食物吗？”

“可能会。”她说。“我下班的时候打给你。告诉我你有咳嗽药？止痛药？水？”

“我的确有一间公寓，Miss Moneypenny。”Q说。鼻子堵住可真他妈烦人。

“我希望那是肯定。”Moneypenny说。“我之后打给你。你到家的时候告诉我。”

Q叹了口气。“好吧，拜。”

“拜。”

Moneypenny挂电话后，Q把手机放在桌上，靠进他的椅子。他的腿像灌了铅似的，他的脑袋一团浆糊。他不认为如果世界需要的时候它能运作。想起他空空如也的冰箱完全没有帮助，但话又说来，他那饥肠辘辘又觉得想吐的胃也没有。

Q缓慢地用笨拙的手指打给六部的接送服务，让他们派车送他回家。

 

 

“他什么？”

“没有食物。”Moneypenny说。“我把他送回家了，但他会死的。他完全不知道怎么自理——完全。”

在飞机上，Bond可以想象Moneypenny是如何倾着身子，勃然大怒，就好像她现在就坐在他面前。

“你才发现？”Bond说。“我会看看我能做什么。”

“你在飞机上。”

“嗯，而你已经帮了我很大一个忙了。谢谢。”Bond说。

“但——”

“我会处理好这个的。”

Bond在Moneypenny能说什么之前挂掉了。

Q家里当然不会有食物了。对他来说完全正常。他会在家里惆怅，没有适当的营养，他会花上不止一周来康复，速度取决于他的抵抗力。Bond双手交叠。他已经和002谈过了。一个没费心掩饰的阉割威胁能让他和其他的零零特工们远离Q一阵子——即使坏事也是福音。福音，因为他们接触不到Q自然不能泡他。坏事，因为Bond不能叫他们任何一个人帮忙。

Bond也不能叫Moneypenny去送食物——Q自己不会下厨，而Moneypenny几乎靠外卖存活。那可不怎么健康。他需要健康新鲜的东西；他需要药，和茶（倒不是说他会缺少这样，毫无疑问），还有温暖。休息。放松。

好在Bond有些点子。特殊情况，特殊处理；Bond认识一些欠他一两个人情的人。是时候打几个电话了。

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chicken Soup for the Quartermaster's Soul

六部派来接Q的叫Danvers的话唠司机在Q下车时探出窗口。

“你确定你不需要什么东西吗？”Danvers问。

“不用。”Q的鼻涕淌个没完。他希望能立刻被吸入地底，好不要让站在这儿的尴尬在他脸上显露出来。“谢谢你送我。”

“随时恭候。”Danvers说着开走了。毫无疑问他之后会给座椅消毒，不然容易生病。反正是Q的话也会这么做。

爬上他公寓的台阶显得比以前更高了。这幢楼住的全部都是MI6的员工；在上来的途中他一个鬼影都没见着。没人能见着他这副糟糕样子让他被送回家的羞耻平复了一些。

等到他够到家门口，他已经觉得可以一秒晕倒了。他确信自己在办公室里没有感觉这么糟；为什么不能就让他待着？

Q踉跄地进了屋子。Anna和Aubergine，他的两只猫，被开门的声音吓了一跳，但认出是他后就温顺地冲他眨眼。“提前回家了。”Q咕哝着。Aubergine瞄了一声，伸长身体看他。“你们好啊，小可爱们。”

他们仍有先前剩下的食物——他今早多放了一些，想着他起码二十四小时内不会离开办公室。那个计划现在打水漂了。

Q在门口踢掉鞋子，走过去卧室的短短距离。它很小，但除此之外还有什么是新的？

他面朝被单倒下，闭上眼睛。

_这是神的赐福。_

或者说，本该如此，要是他这么趴着鼻子没有更堵的话。Anna跳上床趴在他身旁，用她的爪子摩挲他的一条腿，希望能得到注意。

“病太重了。”Q说。如果说他为何宁愿对猫坦白而不是其他人，好吧，他的猫不能讲话，而他自尊心过高。

Q取下眼镜，放在床头柜上。他的手机在某处口袋里——他甚至没有脱下他的大衣，别说多添的那件羊毛衫了——所以如果有人需要他，他可以接起来。睡一觉不会有什么问题。

 

 

一阵持续的，尖锐的声音几乎是在Q睡着后的下一秒就响起（起码他是这么感觉的）。Q迷迷糊糊地摸索他的眼镜，拇指碰到了一片镜片，而等他终于好好地把它戴上时，指印已经把视野糊的不像样子。有人在门口。那人似乎想要他妈的把门敲倒。

Q叹了口气坐起来。无论门口是谁，肯定都是MI6相关人士，鉴于他们进到了这幢有出入密码的大楼里面。Q有义务开门看看。

尽管动一下都费力，Q还是把自己挪到了门口，从猫眼看出去。一位他以前从没见过的老妇人站在门口。她带了大大小小的包，脸上挂着Q见过的最不友好的表情。

Q打开门，但插住了门栓。

“你好。”Q说。

“你好。”妇人操着浓重的口音说。爱尔兰人，Q立刻意识到。“这些包重的要死，小伙子，开门。”

（或者说，Q认为她说的是这些。她的口音 _太重了_ 。）

“我恐怕不行。”Q说。“我病了。”

那妇人哼了一声，低声说道。“Bond街007号的James叫我过来。满意了吗，小伙子？现在你开门去坐好。”

她瞪了Q一眼。Q没有再说什么，打开了门栓，而妇人从他身旁擦过，直奔厨房而去。

 _James_ _。Bond街007号。_ Q认为Bond也就能隐晦到这个地步上了，尽管其实本该这样。

“打扰一下。”Q看着妇人在厨房里忙碌。她走来走去，穿上围裙，拿出包里的工具，拿出Q在除了超市外一次性见过的最多量的食物，放到他的橱柜里。

妇人瞥了一眼猫咪的食碗，啧了一声。Q猜那是表示不赞同。

“打扰一下。”Q又说了一遍。

“如果你想说话那就直说。”妇人呵斥。

“我恐怕不知道你的名字。”Q说，在自己的公寓里感到胆怯腼腆——

“不介绍自己就问别人的名字是很粗鲁的行为。”妇人厉声说。“你要是就打算在那儿摇摇晃晃像根杆子一样戳着，就去坐好。饭烧好了的时候我会叫你。”

好吧，那么。“饭？”Q问。

妇人又瞪了Q一样。“James和我说你需要有人投食。”她摆弄着一块洗碗布。“而我正在做这个。”顿了一顿，她转过来面向他，眉头紧皱，但脸上的怒火去了大半。“他有和你说过我会来吧？”Q脸上的表情显然解释了一切，因为她脱口而出了一串很明显和女王的语言大相径庭的东西。 _爱尔兰_ ，Q的脑中补充道。这妇人在恼火的时候说盖尔语，是Q完全不懂的许多语言中的一种。

“我是Ciannait Bébhionn Ó Broin, 未出嫁时姓Killough。”妇人说。“你可以叫我Ó Broin夫人，去坐好。”

Q深吸了口气又吐出。“谢谢你。”Q说，迷茫于如何应对厨房里忙的风风火火的这位。“我很感激。”

“去谢James。”她说。“那个混账甚至都没跟你说？”

“没。”Q说。“我不——我很抱歉，如果我知道你会来，我会准备——”

“你病了，” Ó Broin夫人尖刻地说，“所以我才来了。”

“我是Q。”Q说。

“什么？”

“我的名字。我应该在你进来的时候就告诉你的。”

“那是个字母，不是名字，小伙子。” Ó Broin夫人说。“你也像James那样是个间谍吗？”Q觉得自己有一瞬的茫然。这人是 _谁_ 啊？“啊，你不用回答那个。秘密啊合同啊什么的。没经大脑的蠢话，如果你问我的话，但你知道，别问。” Ó Broin夫人点起Q的炉子，拿出他最大的锅。

“你是怎么认识James的？”Q问，那个名字哽的他喉咙不适。他从没以Bond或007以外的称呼叫过Bond。叫他的名字显得太亲密了。

“我是他的房东。” Ó Broin夫人说，“好些年了，直到他们替他卖掉了他的公寓。”她咯咯笑起来。“认为他死了，那些蠢货们。怪不得你们的政府一团糟。如果我丈夫——上帝佑他安息——如果我丈夫的咖喱没能杀了他，那就没有什么能，任何不这么想的人都是他妈的傻瓜。”

Q吸了口气，终于去连着厨房的客厅在小沙发上坐好。Bond让他的 _房东_ 来给Q做——根据Q看到的食材来看——某种鸡汤。

“你是那种不吃肉的疯子吗？” Ó Broin夫人突然开口。

“不是。”Q说。

“很好。”她说着自己点点头。“光吃蔬菜好不了。需要点儿蛋白质。”她曲起手臂，好像在展示她的大臂肌肉，晃了晃来作证她的观点。“你知道？”

“当然。”Q说。他感觉好像自己被车撞了不止一下。他在口袋里摸索到手机，输入Bond会在巴基斯坦用以消磨时间的那个号码。

 _O Broin_ _夫人？_ Q发过去。

过了一会儿，Q收到了回信： _*Ó Broin。_

Q： _你的房东。_

Bond： _有十多年了。_

Q： _老年人。_ 然后： _她是个暴君。_

Bond没有回复，而Q不知该怎么想。一分钟后他把手机收了起来。Bond没可能知道Q公寓里没有吃的，除非——

Moneypenny。

Q拿出手机，又放了回去。问Bond这个毫无意义——很明显Moneypenny和Bond都有参与这个，不管这个到底是什么。

“Q，你是说你的 _不是_ 名字（not name）是这个吧？” Ó Broin夫人说。“我之前吵醒你了，是吗？”

“对，但——”

“没有但，年轻人。”她说。要么是Q的脑袋不清爽，不然就是她的口音越来越难以辨认了。“你上床去。饭做好了我会叫你起来。”

Q没有站起身来。他觉得 _糟透了_ 。

Ó Broin夫人哼了一声，过来站在沙发旁边。她将手放在他额头上——Q回想起他母亲也做过类似的事——然后啧了一声。她架着他起身，半拖半拽地把他带进卧室，把两只猫从床上赶下来后把Q像一袋食物一样扔到了床上。

“躺着。”她在Q试图起身时命令道。她在卫生间翻箱倒柜找东西，然后拿着一瓶止痛药回来。她又去厨房拿过来一杯水。

“吃两片，现在。”她紧紧盯着他。“你病的真重，但我们能搞定这个。有多久了？”

“什么多久？”Q说着吞下两片药。他有点噎住了，但最终将将咽了下去。

“病了有多久了。”

“昨晚开始的。”Q说。

“你昨晚吃饭了吗？”

“没。”

Ó Broin夫人眼神凌厉，要是Q现在还意识清晰，就能认出那是Bond的我超危险而我清楚眼神之一。但Q只是茫然地看着她，仍然在思考Bond怎么做到远在巴基斯坦还把她送进大楼。

“你这傻孩子。”她说。“我们会让你好起来的。”

她把Q塞进被窝。他本该感到被冒犯了，但这话听起来温暖而关怀，而他病的太重，除了坐下来试图呼吸以外什么也干不了。满意于他不再动了，Ó Broin夫人检查了他的百叶窗，确保他们合的严严实实。

Q在她离开房间前就已经睡着了。

 

 

Bond几乎一到他在伊斯兰堡的酒店就收到了Q的短信。他惹人注目——因为金色发色，他想——但没人找他麻烦。

等到他登记入住了之后，Moneypenny也联系上了他。

 _你到底想不想让我给他送食物？_ 她发来。

“他”指的是谁十分明显。

 _不_ ，Bond回复。 _搞定了。_

_怎么做到的？_

_人情。谢了，亲爱的。_

那是他们用来暗示话题到此为止的短语。这一次，Bond只是不想解释他是如何改了Q所在的楼的安保系统，好让Ó Broin夫人能带着无疑有好几吨的食物进去。

“他是我的朋友。”Bond这么告诉她，同时解除掉需要键盘输入才能进入的安保系统。“他病的很重。”

“James。”Ó Broin夫人警告道。“这话我已经说过千八百次了——”

“拜托了。”Bond说。“我想自己去的，但我不在国内。”

Ó Broin夫人用盖尔语咕哝了几句——Bond看在她的份上假装自己听不懂。他们俩都心照不宣的默认他听不懂她叫他大耳朵布冯，正如她不会过问他的职业，奇怪的作息，和时刻锁着所有东西的需求。

“既然你好好地请求了。”她说，“还因为我不接受施舍。”她是指她丈夫的葬礼，费用由Bond全包了。Ó Broin夫人的丈夫是个酒鬼，挥霍光了他们所有的继续。Bond没有杀了他，但是当棺材入土时，他希望他有这么做。“地址是什么？”她问。

现在，在他的酒店房间里，Bond思索着Q。Bond有很久没有生病过了——他喜欢把它归结于自己的训练，但他知道细菌是难缠的混蛋而他只是幸运——但他想他知道大概是什么样。食物是必须的。Ó Broin夫人会操心这个。

Bond的清单里还有什么？好的茶——不是六部休息室里的那种便宜的袋装茶，连Q都嫌恶那个。帮助Q保暖的东西也会有用。让人舒服的东西。Q的羊毛衫很 _时尚_ （Bond瑟缩了下）但他们不够暖和。Q的手永远都是冷的——不是说Bond有感受过它们，因为他没有，但是他们永远都是苍白的，供血不足而发冷的样子。这个也可以搞定。

哦，还有感冒药。这本该是清单的首要项，但食物状况更为紧急。

Bond能搞定所有这些。Q会好的不能再好的。

 

 

Ó Broin夫人把Q叫醒时，已经要傍晚了。她在他耳边说了什么，低沉温柔，完全听不懂。

“起来。”她最终用英语说道。“该吃饭了。”

Q迷糊地冲她眨眨眼。他确信自己比先前有力气了些。她把他带到厨房，坐在小餐桌旁边，给他一杯水和一大碗热气腾腾的汤。正是这时Q注意到了她脖子上戴的十字架。

即使是Bond强迫她来照顾Q，她给他烧了汤。Q完全不信教，但他知道像Ó Broin夫人这样的人会在餐前做祷告。

Q笨拙地划了十字，双手做出他希望是祷告的姿势。Ó Broin夫人的眉毛高高扬起，双手随着他的姿势也抬起。

“主啊，赐福我们。”Q哑着嗓子说。“以及这些，我们将要享用的，您慷慨给予的礼物。”他向无论是什么神祈祷他说的词没错。“基督，我们的主。阿门。”看到Ó Broin夫人又划了个十字，他也跟着那么做了。

“阿门。”她重复，盯着他看。为了避开目光，Q转向他的食物，即使他鼻子塞住了，尝起来 _也美味到要死_ 。（他在过去二十四小时内没吃过什么实质的东西，但即使如此他的形容也绝不是在夸张。）

他喝了一碗，又一碗，然后Ó Broin夫人又让他回去躺着了。

黑暗中，Q听见她在给谁打电话。

“James？”她问。Q努力去听，尽管他觉得自己已经昏昏欲睡了。Ó Broin夫人做的汤又饱人又好吃…“你的男孩儿是个甜心。”她说。Q听不见Bond的回答，但Ó Broin夫人接着又说道，“哦，他病得跟什么似的，但我会让他好起来的。”又一段停顿，然后是，“当然。你最好也这么做；他真讨人喜欢。”

 

 

“Ó Broin夫人。”Bond看见号码的那一刻接了起来。他还在想她会不会打电话。

“James？”她问。“你的男孩儿是个甜心。”

“可不是吗？”Bond说。“他怎么样？”

“哦，他病得跟什么似的，但我会让他好起来的。”

Bond微笑起来。“听上去你已经喜欢上他了。你要留着他吗？”他调侃道。这算是某种玩笑；Ó Broin夫人喜欢告诉访客们她“留着”Bond，但事实是她几乎算是收养了Bond，确信他需要一个善良安定的女人来照料。

“当然。”Ó Broin夫人宣布。“你最好也这么做；他真讨人喜欢。”

“我正在努力。”Bond咕哝。他被这话的诚实度震惊到了。他还没打算下手追Q呢——他还在计划，还在试图决定这是不是个好主意，还在，还在——但…

“很好。”Ó Broin夫人说。“现在我要挂了。我会让你知道他明天状况如何。”

“嗯。你明天来的时候，用键盘输密码。”

“我以为你说它坏了。”

“它是坏了。明天会被修好的。密码是5309。”

“间谍们。”Ó Broin夫人咕哝着，又添了一句关于自大男人们的脏话。Bond知道她不是有意。“好吧。晚安，James。”

“晚安。”

 

TBC.


	3. Just a Taste

Q第二天醒来的第一个想法是他上班迟到了，需要立刻起床。

  瞥了一眼时间又懵了一会儿，Q冷静了下来。现在是早上四点。不是上班时间。况且，他被强制休一周假。他没法进入总部，尽管他猜他能远程控制一些项目。但他不会那么做。他应当静养，不管他愿不愿意，这都是他现在需要的。

  Q闭上眼睛，在被窝里挪了挪。他的一只猫——Anna——在夜里不知什么时候蜷在了他身旁。现在Anna满足地冲他眨眼。

  他突然想起Ó Broin夫人——她真的是真人吗？是Q自行想象出了这个爱尔兰女人吗？——不喜欢猫。她昨晚离开前估计没有为他们准备任何食物。要是他们饿了呢？

  Aubergine踱进房间，跳上床，踩了踩被子直到它能舒服地躺上去，扑通一下趴下，欢快地翻滚伸展，然后舒舒服服躺好。它们俩都没显出抑郁或饥饿的样子，这让Q放松下来。

  无论放松与否，Q不觉得疲惫。从回家以后他就没有算过他睡了多久，但他猜测不止八小时。他觉得头脑清醒，尽管还有些萎靡。

  茶。Q想。他需要茶，然后才能思考。

  需要从温暖舒适的被窝里爬出来的想法阻止了他。除非裹着被子出去——现在想来，他不会那么做——不然没法保暖。即使那么做，他的腿也会露出来。他不喜欢脚底冰冷的感觉，特别是现在它们在被子里如此温暖。

  床头柜上，Q的手机震了一下。Q拿过来，凑到眼前好看清楚。

  Bond。 **你醒了吗？**

  Q不知为何笑了。他不该笑得出来——现在是凌晨四点——但仍情不自禁。 **对。** 他回复。 **刚刚醒来。谢谢你让你房东过来。**

  **随时效劳。** Bond回道。 **你有份快递。**

  Q歪了歪脑袋。 **什么？**

   **Mme Carpenter。她来早了。**

   **什么Carpenter？什么来早了？** Q问。他确定他什么是木匠（carpenter），但是Mme Carpenter？Bond做了什么？

  Q强迫自己坐起来，相对寒冷的空气扫过他的肩膀，算是清晨的致意。

  Ó Broin夫人昨晚帮他换上了睡衣算是某种奇迹，因此如果Mme Carpenter的确要来，Q不会显得十分不得体，尽管他完全不在待客的状态。他把被子从他的猫咪们身下抽出来，像斗篷一样穿着走向窗边。从那里，他看向街道。

  一个戴着宽边帽，身穿宽大的黑色大衣的女人站在路边，看着手机。她在尚未亮起的天色下显得身形模糊，但Q猜她就是Mme Carpenter。几乎就在他看到她的那一瞬间，她抬起头来对上了她的视线。她立刻收起了手机，做了个手势。Q打开窗户，清晨的空气涌了进来。

  “早上好。”那女人招呼道。“James亲爱的让我来的。Bond街007号——我记得对吗？”

  她的说话方式很奇特，像是她想在不增加音量的情况下显示音调可以有多高。

  “你是Mme Carpenter吗？”

  “我是。”她说。她行了个屈膝礼，或者说看上去她有这么做。Q认为他可能还在梦中。“我能进来吗？James不肯给我开门的密码，也不回我短信，那无赖。”

   **无赖。** Q绝对在做梦。

  “门马上就开。”Q说。他从窗边离开，找到门口的遥控——楼里每个人都有一个，好让客人们能上来。Q猜让某个他从没见过的女人进来违反了公司的条款，但他完全不在乎。

  一分钟后，她就在公寓门口了。Q打开门让她进来。

  “噢，谢谢你。”她取下帽子抑扬顿挫地说。现在离得近了，Q可以看见帽檐上绑了羽毛，好像她是个海盗似的。她的大衣风格独特，剪裁特意凸显出了她纤细的腰和丰满的胸，她还戴着一双看上去有些陈旧的黑色皮手套。Mme Carpenter的高跟鞋比起鞋更像是刀，穿着它们她比Q要高了不止一个头。她的脸装扮的很夸张，苍白的粉底和锐利的眼线和艳丽红唇。她应当在杂志中出现，而不是Q公寓里。“来得太早，万分抱歉。”她说。“我临时早上有约。”

  “噢。”Q说。他完全不知道该怎么看她。

  Mme Carpenter转向他。“James没有告诉我这应当是一次预约还是赏味。”Q不知道该如何回答。Mme Carpenter等待着。

  “我恐怕我不明白。”Q说。

  Mme Carpenter微笑起来。“噢，”她说，“不，别这样。在我确定你想要什么之前我们不能玩游戏。我的界限很严格的，你知道。”

  Q冲她眨眨眼。“我是认真的，Mme，”他说，“Bo——James直到五分钟前才告诉我你要来。我不知道你是谁。”

  “赏味，那就是了。”Mme Carpenter说。“他的确有说你喜欢茶——那应当就是提示。愚蠢，愚蠢的我。幸好，我来前做了万全准备。”她走进厨房，开始打开各种橱柜。

  “呃，我不——”

  “在这儿呢。”她说。她找到了他目前储存的茶。“啊，你的确有些好茶，但它们比不上我的。”她解开大衣，开始拿出瓶瓶罐罐——估计是放茶的——从外面Q可看不出大衣里有这么些口袋。

  但不是那些瓶罐吸引他视线。

  “这些是我新到的一些货。”她没有看向Q。“我们有一款红茶——想象格雷伯爵加上薰衣草的味道，但没有伯爵夫人的柑橘香，温润且有些烟熏味；那款是绿茶，有些苦涩，来自韩国，但口感让我想到了以前的一款中国的茶；这款是白茶——工艺花茶，非常清淡，有些像茶中香槟；噢还有！这是新到的货中我最喜欢的一款。它是基于大吉岭茶调制的——我不会透露最美妙的部分。”她转过身来面对Q。她的大衣敞开。

  “怎么样？”她问。

  Q一开口就舌头打结。

  Mme Carpenter咯咯笑起来。“噢，他什么都没告诉你，是吗？”

  “没。”Q最后说出了口。“他没有。”

  Mme Carpenter蹬着那双恨天高向Q走过去，一根手指挑起了他的下巴。“噢，我可以看得出他为什么喜欢你。”她说。“多么可爱的容貌。若是我的姑娘们能有一个长得像你该多好。”

  “你的——”

  “我在城市的另一端有间茶店。”Mme Carpenter说。

  “是吗。”Q咕哝着，眼睛垂下，眉毛却高挑。她猛然一抬他的下巴，于是他又抬起眼睛。

  “的确。”她说。“背后做的生意有些不同，但那是仅限熟客的。”她看向他。“奇怪，你似乎不知道。”Q张口结舌了一阵，Mme Carpenter又大笑起来。“你不是对那方面感兴趣，亲爱的。噢，告诉我——啊，是这样，不是吗？James担忧——噢，真抱歉。”她微笑着向后退了一点距离。“James从来不是我的客户之一，所以我猜想他不是直的。我很高兴看到他有这么可爱的恋人。”

  Q感觉胸中的空气被抽空了。

  “我不是——我们没有——”

  “上床？在一起？”Mme Carpenter问。她显然不相信他。“也许你们应该这么做。他昨晚打电话来时很明显非常担心你。”

  Q需要 **立刻** 坐下来。Mme Carpenter把茶放到他的架子上。

  “你是怎么认识他的？”Q问，声音尖细，有些气喘吁吁。

  “命运的奇妙。”Mme Carpenter咏叹般地回复道。她冲Q眨眨眼。“一些 **实实在在的无赖** 在我下班时拦住了我。粗鲁的畜生们啊。那是几年前了，我觉得他们还没能离开医院。我告诉James可以随时来收取他的报酬，但这是他第一次要些什么。我们在那之后颇有联系，当然。他总是那么彬彬有礼。偶尔会给我带来些新客户——都是些惹人喜爱的，神秘的人。”

  Q敢说他们是的。

  “总之，除非你想要一次预约，我在这儿的工作已经完成了。”Mme Carpenter扣起大衣的扣子，恢复了完全得体的模样。“如果你对此改变主意了——或者James改主意了，或者你们一起来， **噢** ，我们一直欢迎情侣同往——记得和我联系。店铺承我的名字；询问谁负责暹罗产的乌龙茶。”Mme Carpenter眨眨眼。“那十分受欢迎。”

  “当然。”Q说，他觉得自己的脸已经是一片通红。他要 **杀了** Jam——Bond， **Bond** 。“谢谢你的茶。”

  “别感谢我，感谢你的情人。”Mme Carpenter说着拿起了放在柜台上的帽子。“我自己出去就好。告诉他我向他问好。我诚挚地祝愿你早日康复。”

  就那样，她离开了。Q坐进了沙发里。刚刚有位madame在他的公寓里。她准备要来——Q吞咽了一下。不是说他对那方面的事不感兴趣，只要对象正确，但 **有所准备。令人警觉** 。

  Q回到卧室，找到了他放在那儿的手机。他把被子扔回床上，钻了进去，感觉刚刚发生的一切用过了他的精力，晕乎乎的。

  但他还有精力打给Bond。

  “我还在想你是不是会选预约了。”

  “你是个混账。”Q呵他。“你不能不 **告诉** 别人就安排一位 **madame** 到他们家去。”

  “我想你有点惊讶。”

  “ **惊讶** ？”

  “我说了那是Mme Carpenter。你知道你部门的一些员工——”

  “别。”Q闭紧了眼睛。“不要说完那句话。”

  “他们开了个关于你性生活的赌池而你不想报复？”

  Q叹口气。“我该问你是怎么知道的，但你估计就是他们采访的那个人。”

  “不，那是003。是他告诉我这个的。”

  “我还没被骚扰是因为这个吗？你们齐心协力想搜刮光我的员工的工资？”

  “差不多。”

  “猜到了。”Q咕哝着，“总之，你还打算安排别的人来吗？因为如果可以，我不想临到关头才得到通知。”

  “那样会破坏惊喜。”

  “惊喜太多了，007。”Q说。“我很惊讶你做了这些。到底为什么你要这么做？”

  “你还会有两位访客。”Bond说。“Micah今天晚些时候会来。Julio现在在飞机上，明早应该回道。我今天能把任务接受，所以我会在他之后过来。”

  Q眨眨眼。他没有指望——

  “Q？”

  “你为什么要做这些？”Q问。

  “你病了。”

  “那不是原因。”

  “对我来说是的。”

  Q咕哝了一声，往被子里缩了缩。“呃，谢谢你。”他说。

  “不必道谢。”Bond说。

  “抱歉打扰你。”Q说，“我只是想搞清楚。就，这——她来得有点出人意料。我想你还有工作要做。”

  “没什么需要担心的。任务进行的很顺利。”

  “就算不顺利你会告诉我吗？”Q隔着电话也能看见Bond欠揍的假笑。

  “好好休息，Q。”Bond说的。“等我回来见。”

  “Bye,Bond。”

 

 

  Bond挂了电话，把手机扔在床上。

  “现在。”Bond看向跪在床脚瑟瑟发抖，被堵住嘴绑起来的服务生。“你挑的时机太糟糕了。你知道，我差点错过了他的电话？”他瞪着那个人。十分钟前他闯了进来，试图用一把叉子杀了Bond——他经历过最愚蠢的一次，倒不是说Bond有记录过。Bond本该把他扔出窗外来感谢他，但是Q打来的时候他不得不改变策略。“但，抱歉。这不太恪守职业精神，但我需要确保我的军需官好好恢复。他生病了，还拒绝照顾自己。但现在搞定了，我们可以继续谈我们的事。”

 

 

TBC.


	4. Drugs?

疲惫但却清醒，Q坐在客厅等待着。Q只知道圣经里那个Micah。或者说，他觉得圣经里有提到一个Micah。这名字听着很圣经。

在等待的时候，他为自己泡了壶茶。Mme Carpenter留下的那些卖相和气味都很好，但她经营——Q不太确定，但那肯定是某种成人店铺，像是妓院一类的， _绝对_ 不只是一间茶店。但又说来，他是从MI6总部的地下休息室拿来的茶，而即使是他也知道了不要自以为里面很安静就门也不敲就进去。回想起 _那个_ 意外Q做了个苦脸，拿起最近的罐子——她将其形容为香槟的一款白茶——并按照Mme Carpenter留下的指示泡了茶。在等待水开的时候，他注意到猫的食碗装满了水和食物。Ó Broin夫人昨晚补充了这些，并且放了很多。难怪他们今早都慵懒而满足。

“ _走开_ ！”有人尖叫道。Q震了一下，转过身去。声音是从——噢，他忘了关窗了。

“我应该来这儿的！”一个男人说道。他的声音颤抖沙哑。

“你不应该在这儿闲逛。”先前的人——Q认出那是住在二楼的一位MI6会计部门的女士。“出去，出去！”

“James让我来的！你肯定知道James！”那个男人尖叫道。Q一瞬间什么也听不见，而后，“拜托，拜托让我进去！我应当见某个人——呃，等下，是你吗…？James是让我来见你的吗？”

Q听见响亮的 _啪_ 的一声，一声喊叫紧随其后。

“嗷，”那男人说。“那是什—— _嘿_ ！”Q听见无可错认的大门关上的声音。“操。”

Q倒了茶抿了一口。有些烫，但 _噢_ ，这真好喝。在那之后，他犹豫地走到窗边向外看去。

起码现在太阳已经升起来了，因此Q能比先前看的清楚些。一个身形消瘦，衣着褴褛的人站在路边。他穿着一件脏兮兮的套头衫，帽子戴在头上，双手揣在口袋里。只消看他一眼就能知道他不属于这儿。

 _瘾君子_ ，Q这么想着时大门又开了。

“嘿—— _啊啊啊啊啊_ ，”男人大叫着后退一步。“嘿，没必要——”

Q看着那人躲开一拳，然后堪堪避开了一个侧击。另一个人刚刚从楼里出来，肤色深棕，带着不想听你废话的神色。

“你给我滚出去。”男人咆哮道。“不许闲晃，你听到那位女士说的了。”

“我只是——我只是在找一个人，我接到电话——”那瘾君子动作不够快，被另一拳打了个正着。他 _重重地_ 倒在路上。Q对此皱了皱脸。他从来不喜欢暴力场景。那瘾君子比Q身形要小，估计只有竹竿那么重。他怎么看不出——

“滚开，”高大的那个男人说，“不要回来。”

“嘿，不行，James Bond——

Q竖起了耳朵， _你一定是在逗我_ 。

男人大笑了一声。“James Bond，”他说。“这就有趣了。”他抓着那人的肩窝把他举了起来。“那么你是为谁做事的？”

“停下。”Q探出窗口喊道。两人都看向他。那个瘾君子的右脸颊已经被打肿了，皮肤有些开裂。“你，你是Micah吗？”

“是我。”那人迅速地开口，语速飞快，“我是Micah，James Bond叫我送些感冒药来——说有人需要那些好货还有 _噢噢噢噢_ 。”

“停下。”Q又说了一遍。

“你认识这人？”高大的男人问。Q看不清楚他的脸，但从他抓着那人的方式来看，他应该是个特工。

“算是吧。”Q说。“让他上来。”

Micah被男人放下来，双膝瘫软倒在地上，不得不再用力站起来。

“我不喜欢这个。”男人说。

 _我也不_ ，Q想。他在意识到这是个谎言时抖了抖。 _不，他的确不_ 。没可能他会承认他很高兴Bond给他送来一位女房东，一位madame，然后现在，一个瘾君子，就为了让他好好休养。没可能。

几分钟后，那人就站在了Q的公寓门口。高大男人—— _Carson_ ，Q在近距离看到他脸后终于想了起来；一个因为能伪装口音总是被派往美国的特工——站在他身后。

“呃—呃…”Micah说。“你就是那个我应该给的人，对吧？”

Q端着茶站在门口，瞪着Micah从口袋里掏出一塑料袋没有标记的白色药片。Carson怀疑地看向Q。

“这是什么？”Q问。他的鼻子又开始让他烦心了，头疼也似乎有卷土重来的迹象。这些药片看着很正常，但话又说来，从外表上从来看不出什么。

“药。”Micah说。Carson在他身后僵住了，Micah立刻震了一下。“感冒药，感冒药！不是那种药。就只是你们货架上能找到的那种名字复杂的普通感冒药。”

“那为什么装在这种袋子里？”Q问。他带着恳求的神色看向Carson，唯恐这位特工举报他根本就不存在的吸毒问题。 _操你的，Bond。_

“因为这样带着方便，就这样。”Micah说。“对，这看着挺可疑，但这是无害的。袋子也是干净的。我保证。”

楼梯上的动静吸引了Carson的注意力。

“让一让，小子。” Ó Broin夫人熟悉的声音传来。“这些包重死了。”

Carson抓着Micah让到了一边，好让Ó Broin夫人大包小包地跨上楼梯挤进Q的公寓。Q不得不让到一边，好避免被撞上。他捧着茶杯又抿了一口。这真好喝，太好喝了…

“这是什么？”她轮流瞪向三个男人。她把食材放到了地上，从Micah颤抖的手中一把抓过了那个塑料袋。

“女士，我必须请你——”

Ó Broin夫人瞪了Carson一眼。“你不准这么跟我讲话。”她厉声呵道。她转向Q。“如果你要更多的药，该跟我讲的，小子。我可以在超市里买一些。”

“女士——”Carson尝试着开口。

“看到没？”Micah说。“是感冒药，我发誓！我是James Bond叫来——”

“James让你来的？” Ó Broin夫人看向他。她低低的哼了一声。“那小子认识的人一天比一天差劲。现在，Q，去坐好，你看上去马上要晕过去了。”

Q确实是觉得马上要晕过去了。

“如果你俩打算站在那儿，就干点有用的事。” Ó Broin夫人说。Q很难分辨她说了什么，她语速太快了。

“嘿——”

“不许‘嘿’我，小子。”她说，

Micah吞咽了下，转向Q。“告诉他我做得很好，好吗？”他请求道。“我不想——他——”

“没事的。”Q说，“你可以走了。”

Micah来回看了看，又回头瞥了眼Carson。“我不再干以前的行当了，”他说，“我发誓。我都不制毒了。我摆脱干净了——告诉他这个。我回大学了。我洗白了。他给我的钱？我没浪费掉，我发誓。我存起来了。我在正当的银行里开了个账户。”

他看上去不像洗白的样子，Q想，但他看上去如此迫切，Q情不自禁地说，“好。”

“告诉他。告诉他。”Micah说。

“我会的。”Q保证道。

Carson咂了咂舌。“疯了。”他说。“我会带他出去。但，拿那些东西小心点。”他看着Ó Broin夫人放在柜台上的那些药。“不能信他们。”

“好吧。”Q说。Carson走时关了门，一时间只剩下街上的声响和Ó Broin夫人在厨房里忙碌的声音。

“你去买东西了吗？”她问。Q转头见她在看他的茶柜。

“啊——不，有人过来带给我的。”Q说。说话实在太困难了。突然一切都感觉很 _不对劲_ 。他意识到他起了好几个小时却什么也没吃——估计是这个原因。他找了地方坐下来。

“James送来的？”

“对。”Q说。

Ó Broin夫人不只是笑起来——她笑的声嘶力竭。“噢，他陷得这么深——”她瞥了眼Q，然后走了过来。她咕哝了些Q听不懂的东西，摸了摸他的额头。

“折腾了这么一阵子，”她说，“然后你又回到了昨天的状态。我要拿你怎么办？”

Q恶狠狠地看向她，想要立刻死亡。

“回床上去。”她最终说道。“现在就去，快。”

他们走得很慢，但Ó Broin夫人最终把Q弄上了床，盖好被子，茶杯放在一边的床头柜上。

“我会把食物准备好，然后打给James。”她说。“如果你需要我就喊一声。”

Q的头不再那么晕晕乎乎了。但他的嗓子疼得更厉害，即使Q内心是个科学家，也忍不住疑心是不是这两项是关联的。Aubergine跳上床来闻了闻他的脸。Ó Broin夫人离开房间前冲猫皱了皱眉。

Q知道不可能马上睡着。他最近睡了很多，大脑完全没有睡意。但他的身体需要休息。他蜷在被子里，突然想起了什么。

他的手机就在一旁。他拿了起来发短信给Bond。Ó Broin夫人肯定在厨房里给他打电话，但…

 _Micah_ _想让我告诉你他洗白了_ ，Q说。 _回去念书了。你给了他钱？_

过了好一会儿——当然是相比起之前的那几次——Bond才回复了他。

 _很好。_ Bond回复。 _对。_

Q瞪着亮着的屏幕。这对他的头疼完全没帮助。

 _感觉好些了吗？_ Bond问。

 _头疼的厉害。_ Q回道。

_我马上搞定了。很快就回去。_

Q有些犹豫要不要问他想问的，但他忍不住。要是Bond就此纠缠，他总可以怪罪是感冒药让他头脑不清。

你回来以后会做什么？他问。

应该去汇报。Bond几乎立刻就回复了。但在那之前会做点别的。

Q觉得这是他能得到的最接近答案的回复了。他把手机放到一边，开始揉Aubergine的脑袋，猫咪在他的手心里蹭了蹭。在黑暗中，疼痛减轻了些许。世界压缩在这几堵墙围起的方寸之间，一床被子，一只——不，两只，Anna也在——猫，Q在这世界中央。

然后，当然，还有James Bond。尽管酗酒问题，精致皮囊，香车美人都佐证了他是典型的那类特工，他似乎是这间屋子里最摸不着边际的那个。Q以前从没仔细思量过这个人。

（除了，他的确有，但他绝不会向任何人承认。Q是那种不会主动表露兴趣的类型。他在大学的一位老“朋友”告诉他这是 _女人_ 的做法，但Q才不在乎。他才不要因为一次心动就让自己显得愚昧，多谢。）

（（他没有， _没有_ ，对James Bond心动。Bond送来的这些人和礼物当然没有让他更深陷其中。没有。绝对没有。））

“他怎么样？”Bond问。他必须要烧掉一件很好的西装，一些歹徒，还有一尊泰国雕像，好掩盖血迹，但除此之外任务已经完成了。他现在在从酒店出来，面带微笑，准备回家。

“糟糕透顶。”Ó Broin夫人说。Bond可以听见她在做饭的声音。“他会很高兴见到你的。”

“谁说我要过去了？”

“我说的。” Ó Broin夫人说。Bond简直可以看见她站在那儿，一手拿着电话，一手拿着搅拌用的汤勺，脸上带着不赞同的神色。如果他们现在面对面站着，她会两手叉腰瞪着他。“你对他痴迷的就像我的Éamonn第一次见到我时那样。你给我过来，坐下，和他说话。”

“不行。”Bond违心地说。他全心全意地想直接过去，让Mallory和他那些规矩滚蛋。

Ó Broin夫人臭骂了他一通。Bond没有回答，假装听不懂她的话。

“没得商量。”她又用回英文。“我在尽我所能，但你要给我过来这里，你要坐在他旁边，然后你要把你跟我说的话都告诉他，不然 _我_ 会代你告诉他。”

Bond深吸了一口气。“好吧，”他说，“既然你这么说了…”

“你会过来。” Ó Broin夫人说。“你要是不来我会知道的。”

“决定接手我的事了？”Bond调笑道。

“永远不要低估女人，James。” Ó Broin夫人说。他可以看见她摇晃那把勺子。“我会知道的。”

_Moneypenny._

就他的职业而言这不算什么，但他愿意死掉就为看到她们俩见面的场景。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞快乐Motherfuckers!!! 我有对象，Bond在追求对象，Q马上要有对象了，而你，仍然是一条单身狗:):):)
> 
> O Broin夫人太可爱了！我不敢相信上一章的回复里没人提到Bond让一位开性交易店的女士来找Q，还差点为Q提供性服务的事，是我用词太隐晦了吗？？
> 
> Anyway, 请给我多多的小蓝手和小红心!!!


	5. On the Care and Maintenance of Quartermasters

Q在剩下的一天里都躺在被窝里。他吃早饭的时候状态还好，但午饭的时候又高烧起来。Ó Broin夫人很担心她，或者起码Q觉得是这样；他脑海里一堆数字一直在喧嚣，因此很难听见她说了什么。 _七九十八一百二十三零负四三千两百五十六_ ——五颜六色，闪着光芒以光速在他眼前划过。

Ó Broin夫人一直在他身旁待着，直到他降温。高烧持续了好几个小时——直到晚上六点以后才好了些。Q的嗓子咳得很痛，鼻子和嘴唇都干的开裂。他确保自己吃下去了一些食物，但昨天还让他食指大动的味道今天只让他反胃。

让情况更糟的是他一直在颤抖。Ó Broin夫人搬出了家里所有的毯子给他裹上，但还是不够。

当晚八点时Q接到了一通电话。

“你好？”Q带着鼻音疲惫地接起来。他的声音哑的不行。Ó Broin夫人一小时前回家了。一束光从窗外闪过，是一辆经过的车的前灯。

“ _你好（盖丘亚语），_ ”一个男人说道，“我找一位James的朋友。他让我说，Bond街007号，是吗？”

“Julio？”Q问。他鼻塞到几乎说不出那个名字。他看向窗外，却没有力气立刻站起来。

“是我，Julio。”男人说。“大门锁着？”

Q考虑了一秒MI6的政策，而后决定规矩多打破一次也不要紧。他给了Julio密码，等到听见敲门声才拖着身子起来。

一个肤色黝黑的男人站在门外，胳膊下夹着一个软塌塌的包裹。

“你就是那位。”Julio说着抬手摸了摸自己的头发。他做了个手势，Q尽可能得体地邀请进来，尽管他鼻子和嘴唇通红，头发乱的和鸟窝一样，并且十分想立刻躺回去。

“James告诉我说你病的很重。”Julio说。他的口音很重，但和Q现在已熟悉的Ó Broin夫人的爱尔兰口音相去甚远。西班牙？不，不太一样。他电话里说的那句是什么？Q没听懂。

“坐。”Julio说。

Q遵从了。他觉得有点站不太稳，时间越长感觉就越强烈。他看着Julio打开那个包裹，露出…

一件毛衣？

“羊驼毛，”Julio笑起来，露出他的一口黄牙。“来自我的家乡。”

“你从秘鲁来的？”Q问。

Julio点点头。“我飞来的，”他说，“James说情况紧急。”他耸耸肩。“他喜欢你，是吗？”

Q不想在嗓子沙哑的时候解释错综复杂的特工—军需官关系，所以他说，“对。”

Julio笑的更欢了。“太好了！”他说。“我告诉过他，家里要有个人才好。就我而言，我不能想象没有我妻子María的生活。”Julio举起那件毛衣。“必须确认这个合身。”

Q顺从地举起了手臂，Julio就把那件衣服给他套上了。它非常暖和——Q一穿上就感觉到了，即使隔着他的睡衣，这也是他穿过最暖和的一件衣裳。它还很软——超软，Q摸了摸手臂，对针织的手感欣喜不已。

Julio展开Q的双臂，让他尽可能坐直。他严肃地看着整件毛衣，抚平每一丝褶皱，检查袖子的长短。

“完美。”Julio最终说道。“我很担忧。James说他“目测”了尺寸，我告诉他，不行，那从来不准。似乎这次挺不错的。”

Q沉默的坐着，让Julio的话沉进脑海里。“这是你做的吗？”他大声地吸了吸鼻子。

Julio点点头，带着满意的神色。“我的工作。”他说，“或者说，一半的工作。”

“另一半是什么？”

Julio眨眨眼。“在我那儿不合法。在这儿也不，我猜。”

Q哼了一声，结果呛住了。Julio拍拍他的背，像是这样能让他好过点似的。

“我今天听这句话听了很多次。”Q说。

Julio又顺了顺他的头发——出于紧张？Q太疲倦了，什么也看不出。“啊。”他说，“那你就不会惊讶于我是怎么遇见你的James了。”

“我敢说我不会。”

“啊？”

“我不会觉得惊讶。”

Julio深沉地点点头。“几乎让我丢了命，”他狡黠地说。“喝点了所有的好东西。”Q大概是看上去很困惑，因为Julio接着说，“皮斯科白兰地，奇恰酒。一些啤的。剩下的那些。”Julio说着嘴里发出 _嘭_ 的一声。“全部没了。”

酒。估计是Bond撞见了某个——非法地，根据他先前的说法——自己酿酒的人。他估计是在那个酒吧——或者随便Julio把他的货藏在了哪儿——里枪战然后炸了那地方。

Julio拍了下手，站了起来。

“该走了。”他说，“要赶航班。”

“你要飞回秘鲁？”Q问。

“回我的妻子身边。”Julio说。“不能离开她太久。我亲爱的María，她是那么漂亮！”

Q微笑起来。“谢谢你给我这个。”他示意了下身上的毛衣。

“告诉James，”Julio说，“谢谢。”

“为了什么？”Q问。

Julio又笑起来，笑容柔软。“他会明白的。”他说。

然后他就离开了，留Q一个人，拥有满满一冰箱的食物，塞了一整柜的茶，一大袋药片，还有他拥有过最温暖的毛衣。

Q病的很厉害，但人生毕竟没有那么糟糕。

 

 

Bond开的很快。

他总是开的很快，当然了，但这次不比往昔。他知道Julio已经来过了——Bond为他订的票。Julio擅长很多事，但大多数时候他安排不好除了针织和酿酒外的其他事。

Bond换了个档驶向伦敦。他想在Mallory发现他没有报道之前他有一整个小时，然后在他被发现之前还能有一个小时——

他的手机响起来。 _Moneypenny._

Bond思索了一秒接与不接的后果，然后决定他总能说服她的。

“Eve，”他用上了他最具魅力的那种嗓音。

“十二小时。”她说。

“什么？”

“我帮你争取了十二小时。你的航班出了点问题，延误了。你明天七点降落，八点报道。”

Bond微笑起来。“我欠你一次。”他说。

“你欠我两倍，”Moneypenny说，“而且你欠你的房东更多。”

“你觉得Ó Broin夫人如何？”

“我们一拍即合。”Moneypenny说。“我后天两点去喝咖啡。”

Bond不知道Ó Broin夫人联手Eve Moneypenny能造成什么破坏，但他对此完全抱着看好戏的态度。

“明早一早见。”

“晚安，Bond先生。非常抱歉你困在了巴基斯坦。”

“嗯，温度太糟糕了。”

Moneypenny挂了电话，而Bond一脚踩上了油门。多么美妙的夜晚。

 

 

Bond是从窗口进来的，因为 _当然_ 他会这么做。

Q惊讶于自己 _毫不_ 惊讶。从何时起他已经习惯了这种破事？

“你好。”Bond说。

“你好。”Q说。他的嗓子在句末出卖了他，于是他们沉默了一会儿，直到Aubergine——总是Aubergine，Anna是个安静的捣蛋鬼——在厨房里喵起来。

“Aubergine对着食碗唱歌。”Bond转头去看时Q说道。

“你管你的猫叫Aubergine（茄子）？”Bond问。

Q觉得自己脸红了。“不关你事。”他说。

“这个呢？”Q的另一只猫跳上床时Bond问。

“Anna。”Q看着Bond伸出一只手。Anna闻了闻他的手指，然后蹭进了他的掌心。

“你是个可爱的姑娘。”Bond说。

“我不赋予我的猫们性别，Bond先生。”Q说，“性别太过拟人。”

Bond微笑起来。“你已经好一些了，我看出来了。”他说。

Q无意识地摩挲着新毛衣的袖管，欣慰于它在手指下的触感。“因为你的缘故，我猜。起码我不能想象没有Ó Broin夫人我该怎么办。而且，说起来，”Q拘谨地开口——拐弯抹角没有必要——“她觉得我们在约会。”

“她觉得我们 _应该_ 约会。”Bond走过来站在他床边。他俯视着Q。Bond在他上方看着十分 _庞大_ 。Q好奇他有没有发觉袖口有一点血迹。他好奇任务进行的如何，尽管在此刻这不重要。“她知道我们 _没_ 在约会，对此很不赞同。”

“ _不_ 赞同？她不是天主教吗？”

“是的。”Bond说。“她和她的宗教感情复杂。她说她和她的主要就现代社会和天主教进行一次长谈。你要是有空的时候可以问问她这个，让人心情很好的。”

Q知道Bond是就经验而谈，大笑起来，虽然最后笑到咳了起来。

“嗯，你 _另_ 一个女性朋友认为我们在一起。”Q咕哝着，仍旧呛着嗓子。他知道他的耳尖肯定红了起来。“Mme Carpenter。”

“她觉得所有人都在一起。”Bond说，“反正任何不常去她的店的人都是。”

Q犹豫了一下，然后是，“Micah希望你知道他现在洗白了。”

“你告诉过我。”

“他看上去不像。”

“他一直那样。”Bond说。“但我知道他的确有。他以后会好的。他进了牛津的化学部门，但他打算学生物——和植物相关的什么东西。他喜欢种东西。他的导师喜欢他。”

“你怎么知道？”Q问。Bond只是微笑起来，看出他不打算说，Q说，“好吧，保守你的秘密。”

“我可以告诉你一个别的。”Bond说。

“哦？”

“我还在巴基斯坦。”

“什么？”

Bond向后撤了一些。Q试图分辨了会儿他的肢体语言。Bond在试图让他看上去…小一些？

“据Moneypenny说，我的航班被延误了。我明早七点到达，八点报道。”

“所以说你会留下来？”

“你愿意收留吗？”

Q做了个鬼脸。“要是你被传染了，不许怪我。”

“这就是你唯一关心的吗？”

Q冲着Bond眨了眨眼。“我不累。”他没有回答，转而说道。“我今天一天都在发烧，但我睡过了。你呢？”

“很清醒。”

“那么，”Q拍了拍他的床——Anna在Bond能坐下之前占了那个位置——“留下来吧。”

 

 

Bond的手机在他去给Q泡一壶新茶时 _叮_ 了一声。他查看柜子时认出那些是Mme Carpenter的罐子；他自己不喜欢茶，但每次巧遇时（Bond疑心她会希望他们遇见更多次）她都会坚持让Bond尝试一款新茶。（要是她知道每次他一离开她视线就把那些都扔掉，估计就不会再这么做了。）（（也许他不该扔掉，而是把它们都送到Q这儿。））

 _全靠你了，今早？_ 是Moneypenny发来的。

Bond笑起来回了一条。 _我给你赢了不少钱，是不是？_

_：）_

 

 

十二个小时其实很短。Bond端着茶回来的时候开始思考应该怎么开口。

 _我在过去三年里就像一个高中生一样暗恋你而直到现在才下手是因为我的一个同事也想泡你我可忍受不了这个_ 绝对不是个好开头。

你又可爱又珍贵我想永远保护你听着很浪漫，但Bond知道他听起来自命不凡。Q会气吐的。

“Bond。”Q在他回到卧室时利落地说。两只猫——Aubergine和Anna，Bond必须得学会分清它们——缠在他腿边瞪着他，狐疑地看着这张陌生的脸。

“Q。”Bond将茶放在Q床头柜上的手机旁边。

“我们该谈谈。”

 

 

Q看着Bond的神情不自然了一下。变化很细微，但Q已经学会了如何去辨别Bond的一些小表情。

“你做的这些，”Q示意了一圈自己的公寓，“为我做的，这…”他迟疑了一下，Bond没有开口。“我很感激。”

“我的荣幸。”Bond的声音小心地维持着淡定，Q猜。

Q深吸了口气，希望自己不会被空气呛到，然后说，“我需要知道为什么。”

“为什么。”

“为什么你要做这些。这——普通人不会做这些，Bond。”

“我现在是普通人了吗？”

Q尽最大努力地瞪了他一眼。

“你在逃避问题。”Q说，“为什么你不告诉我？”

Bond的嘴动了动——不过一秒钟的事，但让Q分散了注意。Bond的嘴唇总是那么好看。

“我来告诉你我觉得这像什么，如果你保证不笑。”Q表态道。Bond挑起一边眉。Q喝了一口茶来避开视线——有点浓了，但没关系。他们有时间来磨合——

Q挥开了这个念头。他想的有点太远了。

“我在听。”Bond说。

“我觉得这是我见过的最离奇的追求技巧。”Q脱口而出。“007，你在试图泡我吗？”

“成功了吗？”

 

 

 _估计不是_ 他能想到的最好的回答，Bond心里承认这一点。但他没得抱怨；Q在说对的时候全身都泛起红来。

“呃，”Q说，“我——对，对那很有用。”他咬了咬嘴唇，睁大眼睛。“靠，别那么看我。”

“怎么样？”Bond缓缓翘起嘴角。

“你那个 _眼神_ ——我在生病诶。”

“那，等你病好了的时候怎么样？”Bond问。

Q吞咽了下。“好，当然好。”

 

 

_四天后_

“Q。”Mallory站在总部的大厅里说道。四周的员工们都毫不隐蔽地盯着他们。Q刚刚到，从Bond把他送回家休假后第一天上班。

“长官？”Q应道。他举起手中的咖啡杯（装满了茶，当然了，Mme Carpenter带来的一种）喝了一口，雾气氤了他的眼镜。他的皮夹克下，Julio给他做的毛衣服帖地裹着他。他因为看电脑太久头痛，就吃了两粒Micah带给他的药片（在Bond检查过之后，当然），而他的厨房里有足够他或Bond吃一周的食物。Mallory不赞同的目光也不能影响这一切给他带来的好心情。

“我的办公室。现在。”

好吧。感觉情况有点差。Q跟上Mallory，希望情况没有他想的那么糟。

Bond真的很讨厌Mallory的椅子。

“它们真的不舒服，是不是，长官？”他在Mallory开灯的那刻说道。

Mallory咒骂了一声，显然没料到Bond在这儿。Bond转头看到他的上司旁站着Q，正竭尽全力不要笑出来。Bond胆大妄为地冲他眨眨眼。

“Eve。”Mallory转过头去向外喊道，“我以为你叫他离开了。”

“我 _叫_ 他做很多事。”Moneypenny喊回来。“他就不听。”

“是我的问题。”Bond油嘴滑舌地说。“你好，Q。”

“007.”Q利落地说。他的声音恢复的很好，身体也都康复了。他现在状态极佳。

Mallory绕过桌子另一边坐了下来。

“首先，Q，告诉我你康复了。”Mallory说。

“是的。”Q说，“有个很棒的人照料我。”

Mallory盯着他看了一会儿，而后转向Bond。

“如果你好奇，我有点感冒了，长官。”Bond说。即使他的鼻尖通红，脸上也丝毫没有悔悟的神色。他低声又加了一句，“还有一些十分有趣的淤青。”

Mallory没听见，但Q差点被茶呛到。“Q，”Mallory露出像是在和小孩子讲道理一样的神色，“007在你病了的时候来找你拿装备，现在 _他_ 病了。就因为你带病上班，我最好的特工之一不能出勤了。”

“抱歉，长官。”Q毫无悔色地回答。他尽量把脸藏在茶杯后面。“不会再发生了。”

Mallory看看他俩。“希望如此。007，离开。Q，去工作。”

两人都起身离开了办公室。Q在他们身后关上了门。Moneypenny坐在她的办公桌后，抬起一只手遮住了笑声。

“我猜我们不应该告诉他我是 _什么时候_ 病的。”Bond说。

“不，我想不行。”Q说，“尽管你简直十分可敬，鉴于我那时候看上去特别乱七八糟。”

“等不及了。告诉过你了。”

Moneypenny窃笑了一声。

“早安，Eve。”Bond说。“我不得不放你晚餐的鸽子了。我有点生病了。想不出我是在哪儿被传染的。”

“不。”Moneypenny盯着Bond喉咙上的那一串吻痕，“我也想不出。”（Q喉咙上的那些被毛衣和围巾遮了个严实。）

“有人会照顾他，”Q维持面无表情，“这很好，不是吗？”

Bond把手明目张胆地环上Q的腰 _挑事地笑_ 起来，Moneypenny穷尽一生自我克制才没把订书机扔到他脸上。

“我们该走了。”Q说。“有地方要去，有事要干。”

他们已经开始往电梯走了，但Moneypenny可以发誓她听见了Bond轻声说，“我是‘事’吗？”

“当然，”Q说，“你知道，你应该庆幸你即使流鼻涕也很可爱。”

“我以为这是我的台词。”

Moneypenny需要立刻马上出去喝一杯，去他妈的规矩。

 

END.


End file.
